The Man in Blue and Red: Hypothetical Movie Traile
by Jeune Ecrivain
Summary: This is a hypothetical movie trailer I have in my head that I finally decided to write down as best I could considering movie trailers are meant to be seen and not read. CLANA.


Disclaimer: The television series "Smallville" is owned by the WB. Characters on which it is based are owned by DC Comics and were created by Jerry Siegler and Joe Schuster. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment, and no profit is being made from it.

Movie Trailer: The Man in Blue and Red 

By Jeune Ecrivain

Rating: G, maybe PG

Genre: futurefic, drama, romance

Summary: This is a hypothetical movie trailer I have in my head that I finally decided to write down as best I could considering movie trailers are meant to be seen and not read. Smallville fans, be prepared to put your mind's eye and mind's ear to good use. In case anybody's wondering, this trailer is modeled after the Spiderman 2 trailer towards the end. And yes, I know there's no Lois Lane here. Let's just pretend for the moment she either never existed or was never a significant romantic prospect for Clark/Superman. The villain idea used here is probably a little corny, but my focus wasn't really on the villain.

-----

FADE IN:

_Collage of images of New York City, including the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, and Wall Street._

ANNOUNCER: Somewhere in the Big Apple was a young woman with a bright future.

_Brief image of Lana in a graduation gown tossing her cap in the air at her college commencement. Then, as we see a series of images of Lana working in a moderately fancy office, laughing with friends at a cafe, and then gleefully collapsing on a bed in her apartment._

LANA'S FRIEND (voice over): For being a year and a half out of college, you're doing good girl!

_Shot of Lana and her friend in a bar, having a light-hearted conversation._

ANNOUNCER: But this small town girl...

LANA'S FRIEND: So, who was that guy for you? You know, the one-that-got-away kind of guy?

_Lana reminisces sadly._

ANNOUNCER: ...had something in her past that wouldn't let go.

LANA: I'm pretty sure he loved me at some point, but he just had this...mystery about him that he just wouldn't let me get past.

ANNOUNCER: But now...

LANA'S FRIEND: (slapping a newspaper in front of Lana) Looks like our hero in a red cape has done it again.

_Lana looks idly at the newspaper picture, unseen to the viewers, but something catches her eye and she looks more intently._

LANA'S FRIEND: (voice over, as the Camera zooms on Lana's face) Whoever he is, he seems to live in Metropolis, Kansas. Didn't you used to live right near there?

ANNOUNCER: ...the truth will be revealed...

LANA: (ignoring her friend as she stares at the picture) Oh, my god!

ANNOUNCER: ...about the one that let her go.

_Music swells, and the shot seems to shift much like Clark at super-speed to Metropolis._

_The shot changes to one of the streets, where Lana steps out of a cab and looks up at the Daily Planet building, then to an airborne shot of Lana watching intently among an eager crowd as the shadow of a caped figure passes over her._

LANA (voice over): I know it's him. It explains so much!

_Lana stands before a man in a red cape with his back to the camera._

LANA (in a hushed voice): I know who you are.

_The music changes tempo and swells further._

ANNOUNCER: Behind every great hero...

_Shot of Clark Kent in the Daily Planet office looking forlornly into the distance. _

_Dramatic shot of Lana turning her head quickly to look skyward._

ANNOUNCER: ...is the girl he left behind.

CLARK: (voice over, frustrated) Why is she here?

_Shot of Superman atop a building watching solemnly over the city at sunset._

CLARK: (voice over, frustrated) It was hard enough to push her away the first time! I don't want to do it again!

_Shot of Lana and Superman glaring at each other atop a building._

ANNOUNCER: This summer...

_Still atop the building..._

LANA: (angrily, tearfully) Did you think I wouldn't recognize you?!

ANNOUNCER: ...that girl returns to ask why.

_Shot of a dark alley. Superman turns tragically away from Lana._

_Shot of Lex Luthor grinning evilly at his first villainous scheme._

CLARK: (voice over) I wanted to tell you, but my powers made my life into something I didn't want to get you involved in. It's too dangerous!

_A large, well-built man with electric charges crackling about his body emerges from a LexCorp laboratory._

LANA (voice over): How was I any safer from all those meteor freaks without knowing the truth? Explain that to me!

_Superman stands at Lana's hotel window with his back towards her._

CLARK: You don't understand...

_An operatic intro sounds. Lana watches a TV news broadcast fearfully._

NEWS ANCHOR: This so-called ElectraMan went on a rampage last night,...

_A nighttime shot of Superman facing ElectraMan in the streets of Metropolis._

_Operatic singing begins._

ANNOUNCER: Based on the hit WB TV series....

_Lana watches anxiously as Superman confronts ElectraMan._

ANNOUNCER: the story of a hero...

_Superman pins ElectraMan to a brick wall, and the two struggle._

ANNOUNCER: ...caught between destiny...

_Superman pauses, breathing heavily, as ElectraMan circles him menacingly._

ANNOUNCER: ...and love.

_Operatic singing swells._

_The viewer is cascaded with clips of action scenes featuring Superman's battle with ElectraMan, interrupted briefly by a shot of Lana crying Clark's name in the midst of the mêlée and by the names KRISTEN KREUK and TOM WELLING, spaced out among the flashes of action, appearing onscreen against a deep blue background_

_Operatic singing dwindles somewhat as a tired-looking Superman emerges from the rubble of a building holding the defeated ElectraMan over his head._

_In a final shot, Lana and Superman kiss passionately among the debris after the battle. The operatic singing ceases abruptly._

LANA: (in a hushed voice) You were my superman long before you put on that costume.

CUT:

_On a deep ,starry background, a three-dimensional Superman emblem approaches the audience and stops with a dramatic "boom" at the largest size it can get while still fitting the screen._

_The title appears against the same deep, starry background: THE MAN IN BLUE AND RED_.

_The screen goes black, and a red Superman cape waves in the foreground._

FADE OUT


End file.
